


Forbidden

by blacklight_jackaboy



Category: The Cube SMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklight_jackaboy/pseuds/blacklight_jackaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfect. That was the one word Joe could use to describe Jordan. Jordan was his friend, but Joe wanted something more. <br/>Jordan and Will had been dating in secret for eight months, but they wanted to come out to their friends on the Cube. <br/>Inspired by cubesmpedits on Vine. Thanks for giving me permission to write this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Joe_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
Perfect. That is the one word to describe him. Hi, I'm Joe. Well, my name isn't actually Joe; it's my middle name. But he calls me, Joe, so I call me Joe.   
I'm sure you're probably wondering who he is. Well, he is my friend, Jordan. I've had a major crush on him for nine months now, but I can't will myself to come out to him. The only person who knows I'm bi is Zack, or as most people call him, Poke. He is my best friend, and we each came out to each other first. I am also one of the few people who know about his relationship with Pat.  
I'm sure you're also wondering how we all met. Well, all of us, plus many more of our friends, met through a game called MINECRAFT. We all record it for YouTube, and most of us make money off of it.   
In our group, there's Jordan, who goes by Bayani on YouTube, Mark, Sean, who goes by Grape, Graser, Liam, who goes by H, the other Jordan, who goes by jwong, Dakota, who goes by Kermit, Kevin, A.K.A. KENNY GEEEE, Will, who goes by Kiingtong, Will Shepherd, who goes by shep689 ((A/N actually look him up if you don't know him, he's cool!)), Chris, who goes by Minecraft4Meh, Mitch, the other Mitch, who goes by StrauberryJam, Pat, Parker, Zack, who obviously goes by Poke, Brayden, who goes by TheCampingRusher, myself, Julio, who goes by ThatOneTomahawk, and Michael, who goes by TYBZI.  
I jump as my computer makes a noise, signaling someone is calling me on Skype. I open it up. FRICK! It's Jordan. Compose yourself, Joe. He probably wants to record. I look down at my legs, which at the moment are covered up. Good, I don't have to worry about standing up.  
"Hey, Joe." His amazing voice chimes when I hit answer.  
"Hey bud!" I chirp happily.  
"I need to tell you something..."  
I feel my face heat up, and I quickly disable the camera. "Yeah?"  
I hear him sigh. "Joe, I-I was wondering if you could keep a secret?"  
"Oh course dude!" I respond, sitting up.  
"I- I'm... imgayandmeandwillhavebeendatingforeightmonths andiwantedtotellyoubecauseyouwontjudgemeforit!" He blurts. Did I hear him right? I swear I can hear my heart shatter, and I know Jordan can see the look of distress on my face, now that I've turned my camera back on. "Oh God...He WAS telling the truth..." He mumbles, quickly shutting off the call.  
"He..." I look down at my hands. Someone told him. Someone. Told. Jordan. I'm. Bi. Only one person knew. I look up at my computer, then towards the bathroom. I bite my lip, standing up gingerly, as the new ones still haven't healed fully.  
I know whose name I will bear next.


	2. Chapter 2

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Jordan-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
I see the look of pain and distress that crosses Joe's face when I tell him. "Oh God... He WAS telling the truth..." I whisper, quickly turning off the call. I turn in my chair to look at Will, who had crept in soon after the call started.  
"What did he say?" He asks, leaning against the doorframe. I shake my head.  
"Nothing, he just looked hurt."  
"So Zack WASN'T lying. Joe does like you." Will mumbles, looking down at his feet as he straightens his shirt. I nod silently. "I feel so bad. For Joe, I mean." Will continues. "Zack said he was the only one who knew. And for him to just tell us. It sucks." I nod again.  
"He must know it was Poke who told me. If Poke really WAS the only one who knew."  
USER JOINED YOUR CHANNEL  
"Not the only one." A calm, monotone voice chimes from my computer. I turn towards it, opening up TeamSpeak. When the window pops up, Will moves closer to see who had joined the chatroom.  
"Gabe." Will whispers. A small face appears as he turns on his webcam, tears running down his face.  
"Gabe, you knew Joe liked me?" I ask in disbelief. He shakes his head.  
"No, I only knew he was bi. Poke told me. Joe never found out that I knew." He says quietly. His hands rest in his lap, and his head is down.  
"Why didn't you tell him?" Will asks, somehow remaining calm. "He should have known, Gabe." He mumbles, shaking his head.  
"Poke threatened me. Told me that if I told Joe, he'd out Sean and I to the whole fanbase. We can't let them know..." He whispers.  
"Wait, what do you mean, 'out you'?" I ask, tilting my head.  
He sighs. "Sean and I are dating. Have been for almost a year. I don't know how Poke found out. We never told anyone. Not even our parents." He shakes her head again. "We should have been more careful!"  
"Wait, why would Poke tell you, just for him to try and keep you quiet?" Will asks, scratching at his beginnings of a beard.  
"I dunno..." He whispers. Suddenly, he straightens up. "I know who can help us. Hold on, I'll add them to the chatroom." He stares intently at his computer, until two excited voices enter the room. "Liam, Parker? Can you guys keep a few secrets?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Poke_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
"I'm sorry, sir. I guess he doesn't care about their privacy as much as I thought. He plans to tell everyone what I've done!" I inform my master.  
"Fool! You should have been more careful. Because of your ignorance, I plan to have a heavier hand tonight. He will pay for your mistakes!"  
"Please, sir!" I press my hands together as I fall to my knees. "Please, just hurt me! Don't hurt Pat! He hasn't done anything!" I bow my head, my hands still out in front of me.  
"Oh, how I wish I could make you experience the pain he is going through... But, sadly, I cannot, for you must appear perfectly normal. Patrick, however... Yes, a heavy hand indeed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter OC. I mean, Gabe was meant to be my own OC, but my OC LITERALLY is 1. Named Sean and 2. Looks almost exactly like Grape. Totally a coincidence. (No sarcasm involved here since I created my OC before I'd heard of Grape) Also, Gabe is meant to sound somewhat like Cranbersher (if you don't know him look him up please pLEASE PLEASE)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey! Thanks for reading this!  
> First, I wanna thank cubesmpedits on Vine, cause she made a Vine talking about an AU about Joe liking Jordan and Jordan liking Will and Will liking him back. I added Poke, and I feel like Poke and Pat are good friends so yeahh.   
> Anywho! I'll see you in the next chapter! Au revoir!


End file.
